fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amai Kawa
Amai Kawa (甘い川, Sweet River '') is a Pink Sugar Mage formerly belonging to Death Rose Guild but now a member of a certain Guild. As a New Recruit she tries her best to impress everyone. Appearance Amai has a Aquamarine eyes and a Pink hair. She commonly wears a Gothic Lolita outfit. But sometimes can be seen wearing her casual outfit Luka-Megurine-vocaloids-25858694-600-450.jpg|Young Amai konachan-com-56191-gun-headphones-megurine_luka-rose-seifuku-sword-tagme-vocaloid.jpg|Amai looks when shes still a member of the Death Rose Guild. Corruption.Garden.full.jpg|Amai in a destroyed village after activating her Glitter Sphere. Megurine.Luka.240.jpg|Amai Pink Sugar:Pink Note T1297029516117ad44c1f76618288c04a147e3b5ff249.jpg|Amai's seductive look. 127901-bigthumbnail.jpg|Amai's Casual Outfit Megurine Luka From the Sandplay Singing.jpg|Amai's First appearance where she looks more sinsiter. Personality When described by others, Amai is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Amai plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. She has constantly shown to be a very kind, selfless, polite, and helpful young man and always puts others before himself. Even when it comes to his enemies, Amai shows them respect and never speaks ill of them and even cares for their well-being and refuses to allow them to ever speak ill of others. Whenever he's injured or someone else is, he states the other people injured should be tended to first. Akatsuki constantly tries to befriend others, even if they were former enimies and always acts friendly towards them. It is because of his kind nature that she lacks killing intent due to his desire not to kill others. Several people are moved by his kindness and selfless nature, to the point they even change sides and befriend him. History She is once a member of the Death Rose Guild but left This guild because she is not used to kill or hurt innocent peoples. Equipments '''Seishin-Tekina' (精神的な,Psychic) Seishin-Tekina is the teddy bear that amai found in the Illusion house, This BOLL is already connected to Amai ever since she was a child and allows her magic to be possible and twice stronger. Anyone who takes away this doll to Amai dies Megurine.Luka.240.jpg|Pink Note 712-luka-megurine.jpg|Rainbow of Resonance 726843576_396545.gif|Glitter Sphere Powers and Abilities Pink Sugar: It is a Psychic power that she get from her doll, this allows her to control Peoples, This and Time. Pink Sugar magic also nullifies any magic depending if the users wants too. Magic '''Pink Lasers: '''This magic shoots a pink laser at her enemies where she will now be able to control her enemy. '''Pink Note: '''This magic allows amai to Take Over anyone's body who is listening to this song. '''Rainbow of Resonance: '''Amai's hair will turn into a flower of rainbow in where this flowers will be able to restore or heal anything. '''Glitter Sphere: '''A form of Pink Sugar, This is the strongest magic of Amai, In this magic Amai creates a Sphere Trivia -She is based from the Vocaloid character Megurine Luka